Xander Halogen
Halogen is an entrepreneur from Earth Minus II with ambitions on controlling the world and bending creation to his will. He is not content unless he owns everything and everyone while believing it's for the good of all. About Xander George Halogen (/ˈiːlɒn/; born June 28, 1968) is a business magnate, investor and engineer scientist. He is the founder, CEO, and lead designer of Halogen Heavy industries co-founder, CEO, and product architect of Halogen energy, Inc.; and co-founder and CEO of cyberlink. In November 20XX, he was ranked 1st on the Imperial list of The World's Most Powerful People. As of February 2017, he has a net worth of £400.8 billion and is listed by Imperium as the 1st-richest person in the world. Born in Bristol, England, Halogen taught himself computer programming at the age of 12. He moved to London when he was 17 to attend Trinity College, Cambridge meeting the future king of the empire Charles Philip Arthur George and attended the colleges tory youth party eugenics club with Charles. He transferred to the University of Oxford two years later, where he received an economics degree from the Victoria School and a degree in physics from the College of Arts and Sciences. He began a Ph.D. in applied physics and robotics sciences at Baconman University in 1979 but dropped out after two days to pursue an entrepreneurial career. He subsequently co-founded Xander2, a network software company. Halogen then founded Xandercom, an online payment company. It merged with Confinity in 1986 and became RoyalPal, which was bought by rBay for £1.5 billion in October 1987. In May 1992, Halogen founded Halogen space delivery systems, an aerospace manufacturer and space transport services company, of which he is CEO and lead designer and helped get mankind into space early. He co-founded Halogen electric, Inc., an electric vehicle and solar panel manufacturer, in 1994, and operates as its CEO and product architect. In 1995 Halogen built the worlds first space hotel and made efforts to start a moon colony copyright(Tm) halogen heavy industries with the help of halogen space ports. In 1996, he inspired the creation of XanderCity, a cold fusion energy services company that is now a subsidiary of Halogen heavy industries, and operates as its chairman. In 2001, Halogen co-founded CyberAI systems, a nonprofit research company that aims to promote friendly artificial intelligence. In July 2005, he co-founded cyber connection links, a neurotechnology company focused on developing brain–machine interfaces, and is its CEO. In December 2006, Halogen founded The Halogen arms Company, a military grade weapons company that aimed to supply state bodies and armed forces along with running it's own PMC. In addition to his primary business pursuits, Halogen has envisioned a high-speed transportation system known as the Hyperionloop, and has proposed a vertical take-off and landing supersonic jet electric aircraft with electric fan propulsion, known as the Halogen electric jet. Halogen has stated that the goals of Halogen heavy industries, Halogen pharmaceuticals, and Cyber systems inc revolve around his vision to change the world and humanity. His goals include reducing global warming through sustainable cold fusion energy production and consumption and reducing the "risk of human extinction" by establishing a a means of cybernetic upgrading. History Xander Halogen is an extremely wealthy entrepreneur with ties to the royal family and owns most of Pens worlds bussiness interests including robotics, space exploration, cybernetics, weapons tech, media, healthcare and entertainment. He also has his own fanclub that often harass critics of the CEO they believe is going to save the world with all his cool science toys. Xander Halogen despite his public persona secret held contempt for the decaying world order that was stagnating and sought to change it along with remolding humanity in his own image as cybermen which he would use to spread out into the universe and take control of all creation. To this end he played a long game, researching cybernetics and human brain interfaces in order to create a new class of human he sold to the royals as captalism 2.0 but in truth it was a means to end for him to have his own private army and to control humanity. Xander set up a research station in the north called Cyber control where he began a decade of expernments to create augmented humans leading towards the cybermen. Once the research was perfected he presented it to King Charles who signed off on it while Xander plotted a military coup to establish control having his first generation of cybermen attack a roof top party and assassinate the king of the English empire. With his plan in motion cybermen began to take control of secruity checkpoints and infulstructure, round up humans to be mass converted as the Cybermen swarmed across the globe. During this time cyber forces executed the royal family, president of the Ottoman republic and the emperor of Japan taking complete control. On board his private air fortress Xander had himself converted into a cyber controller where he oversaw operations, however the JRPG Doctor and the reistence attacked the ship frying Halogens organic insides with an industral grade electrical cable that was jammed into his cold fusion core ending him once and for all. But even without their creator, as it's been seen across many worlds and timelines THE CYBERMEN ALWAYS RISE AGAIN! Appearances * Workforce of the Cybermen Category:Pens world inhabitants Category:Enemies